


Smash

by tresa_cho



Series: The One Where They're Pokemon Trainers [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Battle, Canon - Movie, Gen, Smash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has a different green rage monster to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash

“Well this all looks... horrible.”

Clint and Natasha turned to see-

“Dr Banner!” Steve strode over to their wayward scientist and grasped his hands. “We thought you were dead!”

“No, no,” Bruce said with a slight wave. “The escape pod was built thicker than SHIELD's special cage. It survived the impact.”

“Is that Banner?” Stark's voice rang in their ears.

“Yeah, just like you said.” Steve touched a finger to his ear, squinting. Clint followed his gaze. He couldn't see Stark anywhere.

“Tell him to get his game face on,” Stark said. “We need his power. I'm bringing the party to you.”

Clint heard wind shifting in an alleyway just off to their right. He turned, Natasha catching the shift in his attention.

Stark flew around the corner of the building, and behind him was the biggest, most horrifying flying space turtle Clint had ever seen. He took a step back, fingering an arrow in his quiver. The massive heat he felt at his back was Steve's Arcanine, growling at the approaching enemy.

“I-I don't see how that's a party,” Natasha said.

“Dr Banner, we need your help,” Steve said. “Now would be a good time for you to get involved.”

Banner watched the oncoming alien monster of epic death and smiled. He started to walk towards it. Clint watched his hand go for the single Pokeball in his pocket, pulling it out and letting it grow in his hand. He cocked his arm and _threw_.

The ball hurtled through the air, and when it collided with the space turtle's head, Venusaur exploded into existence. A monstrous roar rattled the ground and buildings, and Venusaur dragged the space turtle's face into the ground. Clint wasn't exactly sure how, but Venusaur smashed the space turtle's face into the concrete.

It leapt back, growling. Several vines whipped out of its back and slung together. Venusaur slammed them into the shattered skull plate twice for good measure before whirling on their group.

Clint took another step back.

Pidgeotto landed in front of him with an ear-splitting shriek, spreading her wings wide to make herself look bigger. Venusaur was utterly nonplussed, trudging towards them with no signs of stopping.

Banner walked to meet him, holding up his hands peacefully. The massive Pokemon paused and let Banner close enough to touch. He leaned in, murmuring something, and Venusaur roared its approval. With a wide grin, Banner stepped back.

Cap was barking orders, and Clint barely heard him. He knew he was wanted up high, and just barely resisted the urge to punch Stark in the face when he was gripped by his collar and lifted.

He couldn't complain with the ride, though. Stark dropped him nice and easy on a roof. He caught the tail end of Cap's speech, where he pointed directly at Venusaur and said, “Smash.”


End file.
